Terminator 2 Les Chroniques de Sam Davies
by HeroWitch
Summary: Terminator 2 Le Jugement Dernier. Sam Davies, jeune fille ordinaire, ignore ce qui l'attend. Elle va se retrouver confronté à une machine venue du futur pour la tuer. Une autre machine venue la protéger. Elle rencontrera alors John Connor et devra faire face à une destinée terrifiante, dont elle n'est pas préparée.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'avenir n'est pas écrit

_**Bonjour à tous, amis lecteurs ! Je viens de commencer une fic de **__**Terminator**__**, basée sur le deuxième film (mon préféré), en attendant que **__**Terminator Genisys**__** sorte au cinéma ! Je ne possède rien, hormis Sam Davies. Et sinon, je sais que d'un point de vue chronologique John Connor est censé avoir dix ans dans **__**le Jugement Dernier**__**, mais pourtant, je trouve qu'il n'a pas vraiment le physique d'un gamin de dix ans. Je dirais plus âgé que ça. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, et que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture !**_

_**TERMINATOR 2 LES CHRONIQUES DE SAM DAVIES**_

_**CHAPITRE 1 : L'AVENIR N'EST PAS **__**É**__**CRIT**_

**Los Angeles, 11 juillet 2029**

Le futur fut un désert. Une terre ravagée. Des cadavres partout. Un endroit pitoyable où le danger était omniprésent et où toutes personnes vivantes qui tentaient de survivre, moururent de la main des machines.

Il faisait nuit noire. Que des ossements humains, et des décombres à perte de vue. Et quelque chose qui écrasa un crâne humain. Le pied en métal d'une machine humanoïde tenant un fusil de bataille massif. Un Terminator. Ses yeux rougeoyants dénués de compassion, balayèrent le champs de désolation pour la chasse.

Plus loin, un groupe de résistants se cachaient dans les décombres. Leur meneur, une femme brune faisait le guet.

\- Saloperie de machine !

C'était une femme âgée de 45 ans aux caractéristiques sévères. Le côté gauche de son visage était fortement marqué par des cicatrices. Une femme impressionnante forgée dans une vie de guerre, motivée pour survivre.

\- Tu crois qu'on a été repéré ? demanda l'un de ses compagnons, à voix basse.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua la femme. Sauf si ces machines peuvent capter nos mouvements, et nos températures.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre à la base le plus vite possible, ajouta le deuxième résistant.

\- Mais ils ne doivent pas nous suivre, ou bien nous serons perdus !

\- Nous avons toujours nos armes !

\- On est loin d'être infaillibles ! Si on en tue, toutes leur meute vont ramener leurs fesses et alors… on risque de ne pas faire long feu ! À mon signal, on fonce !

La femme résistante attendit que l'humanoïde s'éloigna plus loin, avant de faire signe à ses hommes de lever le camp.

Tous coururent aussi vite que possible. Ce fut alors qu'un terrible vrombissement résonna au-dessus de leur têtes. Un gigantesque drone cauchemardesque sorti tout droit de Skynet, les suivait en volant au-dessus d'eux.

Les rescapés tentaient tant bien que mal à lui échapper. Mais c'était sans compter plusieurs tas de Terminators qui les traquaient en faisant rugir leurs armes.

L'une de ces machines parvint à atteindre l'un des résistants à la jambe. Ce dernier gémit de douleur et tomba au sol. La femme se pencha sur lui, le prenant par le corps, et le soutenant pour avancer.

\- On se sépare ! Et on retourne à la base ! lança-t-elle à ses congénères.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se dispersèrent. La femme soutint le résistant, tout en marchant dans les décombres, sous la terre, afin d'échapper au radar des machines.

\- Continuez sans moi, Commandant Davies ! Je vais vous ralentir !

\- Un bon soldat n'abandonne pas un homme à terre ! rétorqua la femme en continuant de marcher.

Elle en avait connu des batailles contre les machines. Depuis le jour du commencement de la guerre nucléaire qui avait frappé l'humanité toute entière, elle s'efforçait de survivre et de se battre pour un monde meilleur…

**Los Angeles, 8 juin 1995**

L'Hôpital psychiatrique de Pescadero abritait les criminels instables. Les chambres étaient vide de tout mobilier, excepté un lit, un évier en acier inoxydable, une cuvette de WC et un miroir métallique bosselé.

Dans l'une de ces cellules, se trouvait Sarah Connor. Internée ici depuis des années, considérée comme folle paranoïaque, parce qu'elle croyait que les machines allaient détruire l'humanité, après une guerre nucléaire. Elle avait entrainé son fils John à ce qu'il puisse devenir un grand chef militaire, prés à commander une armée, car dans le futur, John Connor semblait être non seulement un grand leader, mais aussi le dernier espoir de l'humanité.

Sarah était enfermée à l'asile, alors qu'elle disait vrai. Mais impossible à le prouver. Et son fils était seul à l'extérieur, en danger, à la menace d'une machine infernale programmée pour l'éliminer.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale sur son lit, Sarah se laissait aller dans les sédatifs qu'on lui administrait. Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, et une autre lui frotter la jambe.

\- Sarah, réveille-toi !

Celle-ci se réveilla, ses yeux à peine ouverts, et parut choquée et abasourdie en voyant la personne qui était devant elle. Kyle Reese, le résistant du futur envoyé en 1984 pour protéger la mère de John Connor avant sa naissance, et qui était mort pour la sauver. Kyle était exactement le même dont Sarah se rappelait : cheveux blonds ébouriffés, et vêtu d'un long imperméable.

\- Kyle… tu es mort, murmura-t-elle, se demandant si elle rêvait à cause des sédatifs.

\- Où est notre fils, Sarah ? demanda le soldat du futur, avec une voix étrangement neutre et ferme.

Sarah fit tout pour ne pas pleurer en répondant :

\- Ils me l'ont pris !

\- C'est lui, la cible, maintenant ! rétorqua Kyle, avec le même ton.

\- Je sais… répondit tristement Sarah.

\- Il est tout seul, tu dois le protéger !

Sarah fit tout pour garder ses larmes en répondant :

\- Je sais. Mais comment veux-tu que je le fasse ? Il ne croit plus en moi ! Je l'ai perdu !

Kyle rapprocha son visage de celui de Sarah et se mit à parler d'une voix plus douce.

\- Tu es forte, Sarah. Bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. Debout, soldat !

Sarah se fondit dans les bras de Kyle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Pendant un moment, tous les deux restèrent collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Sarah, murmura le soldat du futur, en serrant Sarah contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-elle, en pleurant.

\- Je serai toujours avec toi, toujours, dit Kyle.

Sarah l'embrassa à nouveau, ensuite Kyle lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Souviens-toi du message… l'avenir n'est pas écrit. il n'y a pas de destin mais ce que nous faisons de nous-mêmes.

Sarah le serra fortement contre elle… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne serra plus rien du tout. Kyle s'était comme volatilisé. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée de sa cellule, ouverte, avec Kyle Reese sur le devant la porte.

\- Reste avec moi ! supplia-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

Mais Kyle conserva son regard neutre.

\- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour le monde, Sarah, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Sarah tituba de sa cellule. Kyle se tenait loin, à plusieurs mètres du long couloir. Il n'était plus qu'une vaste silhouette avec un long manteau. Désespérée, elle lui courut après.

\- Kyle, ne t'en va pas !

Sarah courut, ses pieds nus giflèrent le linoléum froid. Sa robe d'hôpital flottant derrière, comme elle longea le long couloir interminable.

\- Kyle !

Hélas, elle eut beau courir et hurler son nom, le soldat perdu du futur semblait avoir disparu. Elle arriva devant une porte de secours, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir à la volée… et tomba en plein milieu d'un beau matin ensoleillé, avec des jeunes enfants jouant sur des balançoires, derrière une grillage.

Sarah savait ce qui se passait. C'était son pire cauchemar. Elle hurla après les enfants, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le ciel devint alors éblouissant, retentissant comme une violente détonation. Aveuglée par la lumière, Sarah se protégea en se couvrant le visage de ses mains, tandis que les flammes dévorèrent les enfants, ne restant plus que des cendres s'effritant comme des feuilles mortes.

Puis, elle se réveilla dans sa cellule, assise sur son lit. La lumière du soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux. Sarah semblait désespérée et vaincue. Elle savait que la guerre nucléaire était proche. Cette pensée lui rendait visite chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Perdue et seule, Sarah sentait tout espoir disparaître pour elle, et pour l'humanité.

**Sam Davies**

Un instant, toute votre vie peut basculer du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir… Un accident terrible, un meurtre, un attentat, une catastrophe naturelle… Tout, sauf **ÇA !**

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir retrouver une vie normale. Un ami m'a dit : l'avenir n'est pas écrit, il n'y a pas de destin mais ce que nous faisons de nous-mêmes.

J'essaye encore de trouver le sens de cette phrase…

Je m'appelle Sam Davies. Enfin, Samantha Davies, mais tout le monde m'appelle Sam. Du moins, avant. J'ai treize ans. Je vis à Los Angeles depuis ma naissance. J'habite avec ma tante, une pauvre ivrogne séparée de son mari et sans emploi, qui semble avoir oublié que j'existais. J'avais déjà l'impression de ne plus exister depuis l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à ma mère. Plusieurs mois. J'avais des amis qui m'épaulaient. Je pensais être au fond du gouffre depuis que j'avais presque plus de famille, mais j'étais bien loin de me douter de ce qui allait se produire, cette journée. Cette journée qui a bouleversé mon existence, à jamais.

Elle avait pourtant commencé comme tant d'autres. En compagnie de ma meilleure amie, Angie Kane, du même âge que moi. On avait fait une fête chez un copain à nous, c'était son anniversaire, et ensuite, comme il était très tard, et que les parents d'Angie étaient en voyages d'affaire, je lui avais proposé de dormir dans ma maison.

\- Sam ! Où elle est, ta tante ? demanda Angie en se servant d'un verre de lait.

Je soupirais. Plusieurs fois depuis son divorce et son licenciement, ma tante faisait le tour des bars à la recherche d'un mec avec qui elle voulait se mettre en couple. Une vraie plaie ! Elle se comportait comme une gamine. Du coup, c'était moi qui devais tout prendre en charge, comme les courses, la lessive et le ménage. Je voyais ma tante plutôt une fois sur deux jours.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Elle doit être en train d'essayer les bars pour draguer le premier mec venu, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Ta tante craint vraiment un max ! s'exclama Angie.

\- Non, tu crois ? Je ne suis qu'une ado, et elle… elle se comporte comme si elle en était une. Faut dire, mon oncle était un crétin. Maman ne l'a jamais aimé…

En mentionnant ma mère, j'avais senti mon cœur s'arrêter, comme si je faisais un arrêt cardiaque. J'avais encore du mal à me faire à l'idée de vivre sans elle. Si Angie et les copains de ma classe n'étaient pas là, je serais devenue folle.

Voyant que j'étais malheureuse, Angie voulut vite me changer les idées.

\- Puisqu'on n'a pas cours, aujourd'hui, ça te dirait qu'on aille sortir faire du shopping, et après regarder un bon film d'horreur ?

\- Tes parents ne vont rien te dire ? demandai-je.

\- Mes parents ? fit Angie, en faisant la moue. Ils sont plus occupés par leur job que par leur fille. Ils sont aussi transparents que ta tante. C'est comme si je n'avais pas de parents du tout. Ils me confient à cette espèce de voisine cinglée qui adore les chats. Sa maison pue l'animalerie.

\- Ta voisine craint vraiment un max ! répliquai-je en imitant la voix de mon amie.

\- Alors, c'est d'accord ?

\- Je suis partante ! Il fait beau, autant en profiter ! répondis-je avec le sourire.

Je me sentais heureuse avec Angie. Elle était plus qu'une amie à mes yeux. Des fois, quand les gens nous voyaient ensembles, ils croyaient que nous étions sœurs. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans Angie. Tous les jours, elle s'était adoptée une petite routine en venant chez moi : dévorer tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon réfrigérateur, décorer ma chambre avec des posters de stars du rock et toujours trouver un film d'horreur à regarder.

On venait tout juste de rentrer de promenade. J'avais mis un t-shirt vert foncé, avec ma petite veste noire. Angie portait une tunique courte imprimé avec de grosses fleurs rose et orange sans bretelle, un jeans et des chaussures marron. Et elle portait ses long cheveux blond dégradé lâchés sur les épaules. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se comportait comme une intello.

En rentrant dans mon salon, Angie me montra la cassette qu'elle avait loué. Un film d'horreur tout à fait à mon goût, où il était question de zombies.

\- Je te jure, on m'a dit que ce film fait vraiment peur, me dit ma meilleure amie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu dis toujours ça, à chaque fois que tu ramènes un film d'épouvante chez moi ! lui rétorquai-je en riant.

\- Non mais je te jure, insista Angie. Une des filles de notre classe m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir après avoir vu ce film.

\- Bon ben, si tu dis que ce film fout la trouille, je suis partante. Renchéris-je en lui prenant la cassette.

J'étais sur le point de mettre la cassette dans mon magnétoscope, quand j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture se garer. Par curiosité, j'ai jeté un œil à ma fenêtre. C'était une voiture de police. C'était très inhabituel de voir la police dans ce quartier tranquille, sans histoires, sans crimes. Ce n'était pas souvent que je voyais une voiture de flic tout près de chez moi. J'eus un choc en voyant la voiture de police se garer juste devant chez moi.

\- Euh… Angie, viens voir !

J'entendis mon amie me rejoindre tout près de la fenêtre.

\- Dis-donc, Sammy, qu'est-ce que t'as fais que tu ne m'aurais pas dit ? s'exclama-t-elle. T'as tué quelqu'un ou quoi ?

\- Angie, c'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi un flic se gare devant ma maison ?

J'aperçus alors un jeune flic en uniforme descendre de sa voiture, et se diriger dans mon jardin. Il avança jusqu'à vers ma porte. Puis la sonnette retentit.

\- Tu crois que ma tante a fait une bêtise ? demandai-je à ma meilleure amie.

\- Genre conduire en état d'ivresse ? répondit Angie. Je n'en sais rien. Si tu veux, je vais me faire passer pour toi, répondre à ce flic et voir ce qui ne va pas. Toi, tu n'as qu'à te cacher dans le placard pendant que je lui réponde.

J'acquiesçai en allant me réfugier dans le placard. La sonnette retentit encore une fois.

\- J'arrive !

\- Merci, Angie ! T'es une vraie amie !

Angie m'adressa un sourire sympathique.

\- Toi aussi, Sam.

Aussitôt, je me planquai dans un placard, en refermant à moitié la porte pour voir ce qui se passait.

J'aperçus Angie ouvrir ma porte d'entrée pour faire face à l'agent de police.

\- Bonjour monsieur l'agent, lança-t-elle, en souriant. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Est-ce bien la maison des Davies ? demanda le policier d'une voix neutre.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Es-tu Samantha Davies ?

Je mordais mes lèvres avec inquiétude, en essayant d'empêcher mes mains de trembler.

\- Oui, c'est moi. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

J'étais toujours angoissée, quand j'aperçus le flic lever son doigt vers la tête de mon amie, et une fraction de seconde après, je vis quelque chose d'incroyable et d'horrible : son index s'était transformé en une tige d'acier qui s'allongeait et s'enclenchait comme un stylet, et qui transperça le front d'Angie. Il traversa la tête pour en sortir à l'arrière de ses cheveux blonds.

J'étais choquée… aucun mot pour décrire ce que je voyais… je voyais le corps d'Angie gigoter, suspendu par le doigt en acier de ce policier de cauchemar. Puis, son doigt relâcha aussitôt et ma meilleure amie s'écroula sur le sol de mon salon.

Depuis ma cachette, je pouvais voir un filet de sang sortir de son front. En levant vers son assassin, je constatai que le flic n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Ni regret, ni remords, ni culpabilité. Juste un masque vide d'émotion. Il regardai mon amie morte, puis sortit de la maison.

Peu après, je décidai de sortir de ma cachette. Je m'approchai vers mon amie, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui venait de se produire. Angie était couchée au sol, près de ma porte. Immobile. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixant le plafond, et ses bras étendus au sol.

Angie était morte, alors que c'était moi qui étais visée. Angie avait pris ma place et l'avait payée de sa vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-on me tuer ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce diable de flic qui transperce les gens en transformant ses membres en lames d'acier ?

Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Je n'arrêtais pas de voir Angie morte par terre. J'étais tellement désemparée que j'étais incapable de raisonner correctement. Comme si mon cerveau ne répondait plus. Le spectacle était trop dur à supporter, alors je me suis détournée du cadavre d'Angie, pour foncer à l'extérieur.

Mauvaise idée !

En me retrouvant dehors dans mon jardin, je voyais que la voiture de police était toujours garée devant ma maison. Et que le flic tueur était toujours là. Et j'étais en plein dans son collimateur.

Le flic avait dégainé un pistolet, qu'il braqua aussitôt sur moi. En même pas une seconde, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, et je fonçai comme une folle dans ma maison, en refermant la porte d'entrée en toute hâte.

J'entendis des coups de feu, des impacts de balle traverser la porte d'entrée. Sans réfléchir, je fonçai vers la porte de derrière, située derrière la cuisine. En voulant sortir, je découvris un grand homme rentrer par cette porte. Un grand homme, portant un blouson en cuir, avec des lunettes noires. Son regard était neutre, impassible, aucune expression à son visage. Mais ce qui me terrifiait le plus, ce fut qu'il tenait un énorme fusil à la main.

\- Samantha Davies ? fit-il, d'une voix neutre, impassible.

Et avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, j'entendis ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée. Le flic était dans ma maison, son arme à la main, déterminé à me descendre. Aussitôt, l'homme en veste noir, se planta devant moi et tira plusieurs coups de feu de son fusil en plein sur le policier tueur. Je couvris mes oreilles de mes mains, et hurlai de frayeur, en restant derrière l'homme qui semblait vouloir me protéger.

Sans penser à quoi que ce soit, j'en profitais pour m'enfuir, par ma porte de derrière, pour me retrouver à l'extérieur arrière de ma maison. Je courus sans regarder derrière moi, escaladant la clôture en bois de mon jardin. Je me retrouvai dans la rue, située derrière ma maison, et je fonçai comme une folle dans une direction.

Je n'avais aucune idée en tête, tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Je voyais le visage de ce flic pas humain me fixer sans expression. Et ce grand homme qui m'avait regardé étrangement.

J'avais parcouru plusieurs mètres de ma maison, je décidai de m'arrêter dans une ruelle déserte. J'en profitai pour reprendre mon souffle. J'étais terrifiée, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon calme. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qui venait de m'arriver.

Après quelques secondes de pause, je décidai de reprendre mon chemin… quand je tombai nez à nez avec l'homme en veste de cuir et aux lunettes noires. Il me regarda avec la même expression dans ma maison. Il tenait toujours son fusil à la main, mais n'était pas dirigé contre moi.

Je restai, bouche bée d'horreur, incapable de réagir. Puis, je me décidai à parler en bredouillant :

\- Je… je vous en prie… ne me faites pas de mal… ne me tuez pas !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, puis l'homme, toujours en me dévisageant étrangement, me tendit sa main.

\- Viens avez moi, si tu veux vivre.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Ma première réflexion était de m'enfuir… mais cet homme semblait costaud. Je n'étais pas une championne de la course à pied, ce type pouvait me rattraper sans problème. Et puis, il m'avait protégé de ce monstre de flic. Si il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Je lui tendis la main, et aussitôt, il m'entraina avec lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

\- En lieu sûr, me répondit-il, toujours avec le même regard neutre.

Même sa voix n'avait aucune émotion. Il ne semblait même pas essoufflé, et pourtant, il avait dû courir pour me rattraper.

\- C'était qui ce type ? Pourquoi on veut me tuer ? demandai-je.

Il me conduisit dans une autre ruelle, où était garée une moto. Sur l'engin, j'aperçus un jeune garçon de mon âge. En me rapprochant, le garçon m'observait avec une expression curieuse.

\- Salut, fit-il un peu maladroitement. T'es Samantha Davies ?

Cette fois, j'en avais assez ! Je voulais des réponses. Savoir pourquoi veut-on me tuer, et qui sont tous ces gens qui semblent me connaître.

\- Vous êtes qui, bon sang ? Vous voulez quoi ? m'exclamai-je, hurlant presque à haute voix. Pourquoi on veut me tuer ?

Le garçon descendit de la moto, et s'approcha vers moi, en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Cool ! Respire ! On ne te veut aucun mal, fit-il en parlant doucement. Je m'appelle John Connor. On veut me tuer, moi aussi. J'ai même failli être buté, aujourd'hui. Toi et moi, on est dans le même bateau.

\- Et ce type, qui est-ce ? demandai-je en pointant mon doigt sur l'homme en blouson noir, qui était toujours neutre et impassible.

John semblait un peu confus et embarrassé. Il s'adressa alors à l'homme.

\- Dis-lui qui tu es, lui demanda-t-il.

L'homme me regarda, toujours avec son regard impassible, avec ses lunettes noires, me dévisageant. Et il m'annonça, avec sa voix neutre :

\- Je suis un Terminator. De Système Cyberdyne. Modèle un zéro un. Organisme cybernétique. Squelette en métal et tissus humains.

Je n'avais rien compris du tout, et pensai alors que ce type était fou.

\- Un Termina-quoi ? Organisme cybernétique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? m'exclamai-je, à bout de nerfs.

John se tourna alors moi, en voulant me calmer.

\- Ce type est un Terminator, m'expliqua-t-il. C'est une machine, qui vient du futur. Il a l'air humain, mais c'est une machine. Indestructible. Tu vois ces trous sur lui ?

J'observai à nouveau le type en noir, et constatai qu'il avait effectivement, plusieurs trous sur son t-shirt et sur sa veste.

\- Ces trous ont été fais avec des balles. On lui a tiré dessus plusieurs fois, et il n'est pas mort, ajouta John.

Complètement abasourdie, je posai machinalement mon doigt sur un des trous du type. Je vis alors du sang sur mon index, mais ce qui me choquait le plus, c'est que l'homme ne poussait aucun gémissement. Mon toucher ne semblait même pas le gêner. Comme si le fait que je le touchais lui été naturel. Là, je commençai à me demander si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Si tout ça, n'était qu'un cauchemar. J'aurais préféré ! Si seulement !

\- C'est pas croyable ! Ce type… n'est pas humain ? Vous… vous n'êtes pas humain ?

L'homme ne semblait guère préoccupé par mon état de choc. Il rangea son fusil, et nous incita à le suivre.

\- Nous ne devons pas rester là, c'est dangereux, déclara-t-il toujours avec sa voix neutre.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance, il ne te fera rien, me dit John. Si tu nous suis, tu vas comprendre. Fais nous confiance, Samantha.

J'étais toujours sous le choc, embrouillée dans mes pensées. Puis, John semblait être rassurant, ce qui me poussa à les suivre.

\- C'est Sam. Je m'appelle Sam Davies, rectifiai-je.

\- Ok, Sam, viens avec nous, me dit doucement John.

L'homme en blouson noir se posa sur sa moto, John monta s'accrocher derrière lui. Puis, je finis par me poser devant l'homme sur la moto.

La moto démarra, et nous partîmes pour une destination inconnue, m'interrogeant encore sur ce qui allait arriver.

_**Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? **_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Tu ne dois pas tuer

_**CHAPITRE 2 : TU NE DOIS PAS TUER**_

Quand on est enfant, on s'imagine tout un univers. On rêve à des aventures extraordinaires. Affronter des méchants, être invincible, s'en sortir victorieux, et parcourir d'autres mondes. Mais quand on est vraiment dans le feu de l'action, où votre vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, on espère plus que tout que l'aventure se termine, et qu'on reprenne une vie normale. C'est ce que je souhaitais en cet instant.

Plusieurs heures auparavant, je me trouvai chez moi, en compagnie de ma meilleure amie. On était sur le point de regarder un film d'horreur. Ensuite, un flic monstrueusement inhumain a fait irruption dans ma vie, a tué mon amie, et a ensuite failli me tuer. Un grand type costaud avec un blouson et des lunettes noires m'a tiré de là. Je me trouvai à présent avec un jeune garçon du nom de John Connor, et du grand homme qui m'annonçait ne pas être un humain, mais un Terminator, un cyborg du futur, moitié humain, moitié machine. Et que le flic tueur en était un aussi.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. J'apprenais également que dans quelques années, il allait se produire un holocauste nucléaire qui allait ravager l'humanité et faire trois milliards de morts. Apparemment, si j'en croyais à ce que racontaient John et le cyborg, un système informatique du nom de Skynet a déclenché une guerre contre l'humanité, visant à éradiquer la race humaine, afin d'assurer la suprématie des machines. Et cerise sur le gâteau, John était appelé, plus tard dans le futur, à rallier les survivants de la guerre nucléaire et diriger la Résistance contre les machines.

Et donc, pour supprimer John Connor définitivement, les machines avaient envoyés une des leurs dans le passé, en 1984, pour tuer Sarah Connor, la mère de John, avant sa naissance. Cette machine avait échouée, car la Résistance avait envoyé un soldat du futur pour protéger Sarah. Et apparemment, l'histoire se répétait avec John, aujourd'hui. Sauf que le cyborg était un allié et l'autre machine (c'est-à-dire le flic tueur) était programmée pour tuer. Mais quel rapport avec moi ? En quoi serais-je mêlée à tout ça ?

Nous étions sur une route. La nuit était tombée. Moi à l'avant d'une moto, avec le grand homme qui conduisait (donc, le Terminator) et avec John qui se tenait derrière. Au moment où je venais de finir d'entendre tout ce qui m'avait été raconté, je restais sans voix. J'avais l'impression de me trouver en plein milieu d'un film de science-fiction où il n'y avait pas de dénouement. Je n'arrêtais pas de me pincer, afin d'être sûre que je ne rêvais pas.

\- Sam, tu vas bien ? me demanda John, en élevant la voix afin de couvrir le vrombissement de la moto.

Là, j'étais incapable de répondre. J'avais l'esprit confus par toutes ces révélations. Je n'avais encore jamais été aussi choquée et troublée jusqu'à maintenant.

Enfin, je me décidai à parler :

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais bien. Je sens que je vais vomir.

\- En tout cas, tu le prends mieux que ce que je m'attendais, ajouta John.

Je savais qu'au fond, il cherchait à me rassurer. Mais savoir que j'avais derrière moi, un type qui n'était même pas humain, mais une machine, me rendait mal à l'aise. Et étant donné les circonstances, je ne savais pas comment me détendre.

Il se passa un temps, avant que John interrogea le Terminator :

\- Alors, l'autre type est un Terminator comme toi, hein ?

Je compris qu'il faisait allusion au flic tueur qui avait tué Angie.

\- Pas comme moi, répondit le Terminator, toujours d'une voix neutre. Lui, c'est un T-1000. Un prototype plus avancé.

\- Plus avancé que toi ? demanda John.

\- Oui, ajouta le cyborg, toujours en conduisant la moto. Il est en poly-alliage mimétique.

Le Terminator employait vraiment des termes difficiles à comprendre.

\- C'est quoi ce charabia ? questionna John, aussi confus que moi.

\- En métal liquide, expliqua alors le Terminator.

Puis, je me décidai à interroger, à mon tour :

\- Peut-on savoir où on va ?

Et le Terminator, concentré sur la route, nous répondit :

\- Il faut sortir de cette ville, et éviter les autorités.

\- On pourrait passer chez moi, juste pour prendre quelque affaires ? demanda John.

\- Négatif, rétorqua le cyborg, sans remuant la tête. Le T-1000 pourrait trop facilement t'intercepter là-bas.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Moi, c'est ce que je ferais, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à John.

J'ignorais pendant combien de temps, on roulait. Néanmoins, le Terminator stoppa la moto dans une station à proximité, uniquement parce que John voulait appeler ses parents.

Une fois la moto garée, John en descendit pour aller vers une cabine téléphonique. Le cyborg et moi, le suivîmes.

\- Bon, Todd et Janelle sont des nuls, mais je vais les prévenir, nous dit John en allant vers la cabine.

\- Ils sont tes parents ? demandai-je, curieusement.

\- Mes parents d'accueil, en fait, je te raconterai, dit-il en fouillant ses poches. Merde, vous n'auriez pas une pièce, par hasard ?

J'étais partie tellement vite de chez moi, que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'emporter de l'argent. Mais le Terminator écrasa son poing sur la partie inférieure du téléphone, vidant tout un tas de pièces.

J'étais toujours intriguée. John se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis prit une pièce et composa le numéro de chez lui.

Un moment passa, avant qu'on ne réponde à John.

\- Janelle, c'est moi, répondit-il, frénétiquement. Vous allez bien ? … Oui, je vais bien.

Peu après, John semblait confus, c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Il se tourna vers nous, en rétorquant :

\- Il se passe quelque chose. Elle n'est jamais si gentille.

De toute évidence, John n'avait pas de très bons rapports avec sa famille d'adoption. Si sa mère adoptive lui parlait gentiment, ça cachait quelque chose.

Puis, à travers le combiné, je pouvais entendre un chien aboyer. Ce qui augmenta le trouble de John.

\- Pourquoi il aboie, ce chien ? s'exclama-t-il.

Enfin, il se tourna vers le Terminator, un peu inquiet.

\- Peut-être qu'il est déjà là-bas ?

Et à ma grande surprise, le Terminator prit le combiné du téléphone et le colla à son oreille, et quand je l'entendis parler, c'était avec la voix de John, parfaitement bien imitée :

\- Je viens de te le dire, je vais bien.

Ça faisait bizarre de voir cette chose imiter la voix de quelqu'un avec efficacité. C'était bien flippant.

Le cyborg se tourna vers John, en parlant normalement :

\- Comment s'appelle le chien ?

\- Max, répondit John, aussi troublé que moi.

Et le Terminator reprit la conversation au téléphone, avec la voix de John :

\- Eh Janelle, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Wolfy ? Je l'entends aboyer, il va bien ?

Un moment passa, avant que l'homme machine ne raccrocha le téléphone, sans ménagement. Il se tourna vers John.

\- Tes parents adoptifs sont morts, déclara-t-il, toujours avec sa voix neutre, dénuée d'émotion.

Quand on l'entendait parler, c'était comme si tout lui était égal. Quelque soit la nouvelle choquante qu'on annonçait, il gardait toujours la même expression neutre.

À la mention de ses parents décédés, John parut choqué, sans pour autant être mort de peur, ou de compassion pour sa famille d'accueil.

\- Mais attendez ! m'exclamai-je, si les parents adoptifs de John sont morts, alors qui parlait au téléphone, si ce n'était pas Janelle ?

\- C'était le T-1000, répondit le Terminator.

\- Il peut aussi imiter des voix comme vous ? lui demandai-je.

\- Les voix et aussi, prendre la forme d'organisme vivant, ce que je ne peux pas faire, ajouta-t-il.

John était désemparé et un peu perdu.

\- J'ai besoin d'une minute, rétorqua mon ami humain. Tu dis que cette chose peut imiter tout ce qu'elle touche ?

Le Terminator garda son air impassible avant de répondre :

\- Tout ce qu'il peut analyser par contact.

\- Déconne pas ! fit John. Il pourrait se déguiser, par exemple, en… en paquet de cigarettes ?

\- Non, uniquement les objets de même taille, expliqua le cyborg.

\- Et pourquoi, il ne se transforme pas en bombe pour nous avoir ? demanda John.

\- Il ne forme pas les machines trop complexes. Armes et explosifs ont des parties mécaniques ou chimiques, il ne sait pas les faire. Mais il peut faire toute forme de métal.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tous les couteaux ou armes blanches.

Je me souvins de la manière dont cette chose avait tuée Angie.

\- Couteaux ou armes blanches, murmurai-je, choquée. Comme ce qu'il a fait avec Angie. Il a transformé son doigt en sabre et lui a transpercé le visage. Dément !

\- C'est qui, Angie ? me demanda John, en se tournant vers moi.

\- C'était ma meilleure amie, répondis-je en réprimant mes larmes.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, je voulais me montrer forte face à tout ça. Mais c'était trop tard, et John avait remarqué mon chagrin.

\- Je suis désolé, me dit-il.

Ce qui m'avait frappé, c'était que lui, n'était en aucun cas choqué par ce qui se passait. Même pas effondré comme moi.

\- John… c'est ça, ton nom ? fis-je, un peu désorientée. Comment tu fais pour ne pas paniquer ? Avec tout ça, les machines… Les Terminators… la guerre nucléaire… Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?

\- Parce que je savais en quelque sorte que ça arriverait, me répondit John en haussant les épaules. Depuis le berceau, on me raconte cette histoire : le Jugement Dernier. Moi, qui deviendrait plus tard, un leader ou un sauveur.

\- Et qui t'a raconté tout ça ? demandai-je, abasourdie.

\- Ma mère… Je t'ai raconté qu'un Terminator avait été envoyé dans le passé, avant ma naissance, pour tuer ma mère. Cette chose a échouée et depuis, elle m'a élevée pour que je puisse être… ce que je suis censé devenir.

Et John se mit à me parler de sa mère, de me raconter sa vie, tandis que le Terminator observait les environs, comme un doberman.

\- On a vécu au Nicaragua, des endroits comme ça… me raconta John. Ma mère a vécu tout un temps avec un ancien béret vert. Elle jouait aux armes. Puis, elle a eu d'autres mecs. Elle aurait suivi n'importe quel type qui lui aurait montré comment faire de moi un grand chef militaire ! Puis, elle s'est fait boucler après avoir essayé de faire sauter toute une usine d'ordinateurs. On me dit : "Ta maman est folle, tu savais pas ?" Tout ce qu'elle m'avait appris à croire s'écroulait. Je l'ai haïe pour ça. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Elle savait. Et personne ne l'a crue. Pas même moi.

\- C'est triste ! m'exclamai-je, avec de la compassion pour lui. Et où est-elle, maintenant ?

\- Elle est à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Pescadero, me répondit mon nouvel ami. Quelques mois après, je me suis retrouvé avec Todd et Janelle.

Enfin, John se tourna vers le Terminator en déclarant :

\- Il faut qu'on aille là-bas, pour la récupérer.

\- Négatif, rétorqua le Terminator. La meilleure chance de réussite du T-1000 serait de copier Sarah Connor et de t'attendre à sa place.

Ce qui paraît logique, pensai-je dans ma tête. Cette chose a tenté d'atteindre John vers chez lui. En utilisant ses parents adoptifs. Et comme il n'a pas réussi, il veut se servir de sa mère à l'asile pour avoir une autre tentative.

\- Super, et qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? demanda John, en haussant les épaules.

\- En principe, les sujets qui ont été copiés sont éliminés, déclara le cyborg, impassible.

Ce qui me fit un choc, en repensant à ma meilleure amie. La mère de John pourrait connaître le même destin.

\- Merde ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Il faut y aller tout de suite ! s'écria John en courant vers la moto.

Mais le Terminator l'attrapa par sa veste, l'empêchant d'avancer.

\- Négatif, ce n'est pas une priorité, fit-il, toujours avec sa voix neutre.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Elle est une priorité pour moi ! cria le jeune homme en claquant son poing dans la poitrine de l'homme machine.

Ce dernier avait une prise ferme sur la chemise de John, s'en tenant à son choix de ne pas aller porter secours à la mère de John. Je me sentais maladroite, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Je ne pouvais pas forcer un cyborg indestructible à venir en aide à mon nouvel ami.

John tentait de se dégager tout en hurlant.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Au secours !

\- Ceci n'aide en rien notre mission, poursuivit le Terminator, de sa voix calme et parfaitement indifférente.

\- Au secours ! Ce mec est un cinglé ! Au secours ! J'ai été kidnappé ! Lâche-moi !

Et à ma grande surprise, le Terminator relâcha John, qui tomba au sol.

Ce dernier regarda le cyborg, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? fit-il, toujours contrarié.

\- Parce que tu me l'as demandé, répondit tout simplement le Terminator.

John se releva, lentement, ses yeux plissant avec curiosité.

\- Quoi ?

Puis, je m'en mêlai :

\- Donc, vous devez faire ce que John vous ordonne de faire ?

Le Terminator tourna sa tête vers moi. Je pouvais voir mon reflet dans ses lunettes noires.

\- C'est un des paramètres de ma mission, me répondit-il.

John sourit légèrement, je voyais bien qu'il semblait amusé de la situation.

\- Prouve-le… euh… mets-toi sur un pied ?

Le cyborg souleva docilement sa jambe droite. Ce qui augmenta ma stupéfaction.

\- Génial ! s'exclama John, tout content.

Il ressemblait à un garçon de cinq ans à qui on aurait donné un super cadeau de Noël.

\- Trop cool, j'ai mon Terminator !

\- **Ton** Terminator ? lançai-je, un peu dépassée. John, n'abuse pas trop, quand même ! Ce n'est pas un chien !

\- Attends, tu ne serais pas heureuse si t'étais à ma place ? me demanda-t-il, tout excité.

Je regardai le Terminator, qui avait toujours sa jambe droite levée. L'idée d'avoir un homme machine à mes pieds obéissant à tous mes caprices ne m'inspirait pas beaucoup.

\- Pas vraiment heureuse, répondis-je, en haussant les épaules.

Puis, des pas se firent entendre. En nous retournant, nous aperçûmes deux types arriver vers nous. L'un d'eux avait la peau sombre, l'autre des grands cheveux. Le Terminator les observa dans la même position, avec une jambe en l'air, se tenant immobile comme une statue.

\- Ça va, les mômes ? fit l'un des deux hommes.

\- Va te faire voir, branleur ! lança John.

\- Viens, mec, allons-nous-en, répondit l'homme à la peau sombre.

Mais le type n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Il lança à John, avec colère :

\- Va te faire enculer, petite merde !

\- Petite merde ! s'exclama John, avec le sourire.

Je le soupçonnais d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Mon nouvel ami se tourna vers le Terminator, en lui murmurant de reposer sa jambe. Ce que le cyborg fit aussitôt.

Puis, John reporta son attention sur l'homme.

\- Tu m'as traité, moi de petite merde ?

Et il ordonna au Terminator :

\- Attrape cet enflure, je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait dit ça !

Aussitôt, le Terminator attrapa le type par les cheveux, avec une seule main, le soulevant en l'air, comme si il tenait un chat.

\- C'est qui la merde, maintenant, résidu de capote trouée ? s'exclama John, amusé de la situation.

Moi, vraiment, je n'étais pas du tout amusée. Ça ne me faisait pas rire.

\- John, arrête ça, c'est pas drôle ! lançai-je.

Et ça le devenait encore moins, quand je vis l'autre type tenter d'aider son ami, mais le Terminator relâcha sa prise, jetant l'homme qu'il tenait par terre, et se mit à attraper la main de l'homme à la peau, et la broyer.

Je grimaçai en voyant l'homme gémir de sa main broyée. Ensuite, le cyborg jeta le type sur le capot d'une voiture et sortit un petit pistolet qu'il braqua sur le museau du gaillard.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- Non !

Heureusement, John intervint à temps en poussant le bras du Terminator vers la voiture, et le coup partit tout de suite.

Je poussai un hurlement suite au coup de feu.

\- Pose ce flingue, tout de suite ! ordonna John, qui cette fois, paraissait choqué.

Et il se tourna vers les deux types qui se remettaient de leurs émotions.

\- Et vous, tirez-vous !

Ensuite, les deux hommes prirent leurs jambes à leurs cou et s'enfuirent aussitôt, vers leur voiture.

Moi, j'étais tétanisée de frayeur. J'avais la main posée sur mon cœur et les yeux fixés sur le Terminator, qui n'avait même pas bronché du fait qu'il avait failli tuer un homme.

John ramassa l'arme à feu que le cyborg avait posé par terre, et s'écria:

\- Nom de Dieu, tu allais tuer ce mec !

\- Bien sûr, répondit le Terminator, toujours avec sa voix neutre. Je suis un Terminator.

Sérieusement, pour l'homme-machine, tuer des gens était vraiment naturel. Ce qui augmentait mon malaise et ma frayeur.

\- Écoute-moi très attentivement : tu n'es plus un Terminator, déclara John, toujours un peu choqué. C'est compris, tu ne peux pas tuer les gens comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ? fit le Terminator, toujours avec indifférence.

\- Comment ça, "_pourquoi_" ? Parce que tu ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas. Fais-moi confiance.

Je secouai la tête en signe d'incrédulité. C'était comme si un petit enfant demandait pourquoi les adultes pratiquaient le sexe.

Je me décidai d'intervenir à mon tour.

\- On ne tue pas les gens comme ça, dis-je au Terminator. Ça attirerait trop l'attention sur nous. Vous tuez quelqu'un. La police arrive pour nous arrêter. Ça n'aidera pas votre mission, ça ne fera que la compliquer encore plus.

Vu le regard vide de son visage, il était difficile à déterminer si il m'avait bien compris, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il avait compris mon message.

\- Écoute, soupira John en secouant la tête. Je vais chercher ma mère. Et je t'ordonne de m'aider.

Il lui tendit l'arme à feu, et le cyborg le prit et le rangea sur lui. Et enfin, nous fîmes notre chemin vers la moto.

Je murmurai à John, tout bas :

\- T'es sûr de pouvoir le contrôler, _ton_ Terminator ?

\- Ouais, sûr, t'inquiète ! me répondit John en haussant les épaules.

J'étais toujours choquée, mais après, je me rappelai que la mère de John était en danger, et qu'il fallait aller à l'hôpital pour lui venir en aide, avant que le flic tueur… le T-1000 ne la trouve.

Je montai à l'avant de la moto, en voulant faire abstraction du Terminator, derrière moi. Et John prit place derrière le cyborg.

Ce dernier démarra la moto, et nous partîmes donc, en route vers l'hôpital psychiatrique de Pescadero.

* * *

_**Que pensez-vous de ce second chapitre ? **_


	3. Chapitre 3 : La Fuite

_**Salut, bonne lecture !**_

_**CHAPITRE 3 : LA FUITE**_

En cet instant précis, je sentais que ma vie était sur le point de changer. Et que toute mon existence venait de voler en éclats. Je le sentais sur cette moto, avec le Terminator derrière moi qui conduisait, et en compagnie de John.

J'avais derrière moi, une machine à tuer (au sens strict du terme) prête à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Même si cette machine disait vouloir nous protéger, je n'étais guère rassurée.

En moto, nous arrivâmes devant la grande clôture qui entourait l'hôpital de Pescadero. À peine que nous étions tous près, John demanda au cyborg d'arrêter la moto à seulement quelques mètres du poste d'entrée avec le gardien de nuit.

\- Pourquoi s'arrête-t-on maintenant ? demanda le Terminator.

John posa ses mains sur les épaules du Terminator en parlant doucement :

\- Tu dois me promettre de ne plus tuer personne.

\- Très bien, répondit l'homme machine, toujours avec sa voix neutre.

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Quoi ?

Le cyborg avait la tête tournée vers John.

\- Tu lèves la main et tu dis : "Je jure de ne plus tuer personne." Répondit-il en levant sa main.

Le Terminator s'exécuta en imitant le geste :

\- Je jure de ne plus tuer personne.

\- Super, en route, lança John.

Et le cyborg fit avancer la moto.

J'espère qu'il sait ce que veut dire jurer, pensai-je, dans ma tête.

Mais au moins, cela apaisait mes craintes, de savoir que John allait s'assurer que _son_ Terminator ne fasse pas de tueries.

Il arriva juste devant la grille d'entrée. Le gardien sortit de son poste et fit son chemin jusqu'à nous.

\- Les heures de visite sont de 10 h à 16 h, du lundi au vendredi, nous dit-il avec épuisement.

Le Terminator sortit de la moto en dégainant son pistolet. Le gardien anticipa son geste, mais le cyborg lui tira dessus avec précision dans la cuisse.

Je poussai à nouveau un hurlement.

\- John, il recommence à tuer ! m'écriai-je.

Le gardien était sur le sol, hurlant de douleur et en serrant sa jambe. Puis le cyborg défonça la vitre du poste d'entrée avec son poing, et activa un bouton, faisant ouvrir la grille d'entrée. Et il prit sur le gardien, des munitions de balles.

Puis, il revint vers nous, sans se soucier du gardien, qui gémissait au sol.

\- Il vivra, nous dit-il, en regagnant la moto.

Du moment, que cet homme blessé n'était pas mort, cela me suffisait. J'étais de nouveau rassurée, maintenant que j'avais la certitude que le Terminator veillerait à ne pas causer des dommages mortels à l'humain.

Nous roulâmes vers l'hôpital, en descendant vers une rampe d'ambulance pour une zone de réception souterraine.

Nous quittâmes la moto, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur du parking.

\- J'espère qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard ! me dit John.

Je l'espérais aussi, et je m'interrogeais aussi comment faire évader la mère de John d'un si grand hôpital bien gardé.

Toujours impassible, le Terminator rentra dans l'ascenseur, avec John et moi sur ses pas. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière nous, et nous montâmes à plusieurs étages.

Nous attendîmes un moment, priant pour que le T-1000 ne nous ai pas déjà rattrapés. Je repensais à Angie, et à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Quel sort, l'avenir me réservait ?

Tout en songeant dans mes pensées, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et j'aperçus une femme aux cheveux châtains courir vers nous. Mais quand son regard se porta sur le Terminator, qui venait de faire quelques pas en dehors de l'ascenseur, la femme s'écroula au sol, se perdant dans son élan, les yeux exorbités de terreur.

Avec terreur, la femme regardait le cyborg. Puis, elle se releva en hurlant de frayeur. Et elle courut en arrière vers un long corridor. Et si c'était elle, Sarah Connor ?

John et moi, nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur. En voyant la femme courir, John voulut s'élancer vers elle.

\- Maman, attends ! Maman !

Apparemment, j'avais vu juste, cette femme était bien Sarah Connor, la mère de John. Ce dernier m'avait raconté que le Terminator qui avait tenté de l'abattre en 1984, était le même que celui qui nous protégeait. Je comprenais sa réaction. En voyant le cyborg d'aujourd'hui, des mauvais souvenirs lui étaient revenues. Je pense que j'aurais eu la même réaction à sa place.

Sarah courait, comme si elle était poursuivie par le Diable. John et moi, nous tentions de la rattraper, mais elle était déjà loin.

\- Madame Connor, attendez ! Revenez ! lançai-je.

\- Maman ! Maman ! ajouta John, inquiet pour sa mère.

Mais Sarah ne semblait pas nous entendre. On aurait dit qu'elle était coincée dans son pire cauchemar.

Le Terminator se dirigeait vers elle à grands pas, en nous empêchant, John et moi, de la rejoindre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Alors que Sarah courait au loin, j'aperçus deux gardiens d'hôpital se jeter sur elle, l'empêchant de bouger. Ce qui augmenta les hurlements de la mère de John. De toute évidence, elle était en train de s'échapper de sa forteresse, quand nous étions arrivés.

\- Non ! Non ! Il va tous nous tuer ! Il va tous nous tuer ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

J'aperçus également une gardienne et un homme, qui avait tout l'air d'un psychiatre, arriver vers Sarah, retenue par les deux gardiens. Le psychiatre avait sorti une seringue et se préparait à l'injecter sur la femme.

\- Ça s'annonce mal ! déclarai-je, alors que nous avançâmes vers eux.

\- Mais aide-la ! s'exclama John, au Terminator.

\- Attendez-moi ici ! fit le cyborg en nous faisant signe de ne pas bouger, tandis qu'il continuait sa marche vers Sarah et les gardiens.

\- Il va tous nous tuer ! Il va tous nous tuer ! entendis-je toujours Sarah hurler de frayeur.

Le Terminator, tenant son fusil d'une seule main, arriva vers la mère de John et les gardiens. Il souleva un gardien d'une seule main et le projeta contre une fenêtre de verre de sécurité, qui atterrit au sol avec fracas. Il attrapa un autre et le projeta contre la fenêtre d'une porte de couloir. Quant au troisième gardien, il se fit frapper au ventre avec le fusil et se fit projeter contre le mur. Une femme gardienne frappa avec son poing en plein dans le visage du cyborg, brisant ainsi ses lunettes, mais ce dernier poussa la gardienne avec une seule main en arrière.

Il retira ses lunettes noires et les jetèrent au sol. Sarah se tenait au sol, face au cyborg, tandis que le psychiatre était posté contre le mur, abasourdi, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Enfin, John et moi, nous décidâmes de les rejoindre. John courut vers sa mère. Il s'agenouilla au sol, près d'elle.

Moi, je regardais les gardiens au sol, inconscients, en faisant la grimace.

\- Je crois que pour la thérapie, ce sera pour une autre fois, commentai-je.

\- Maman, ça va ? Maman ! fit-il, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Sarah, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, regardait à la fois son fils et le Terminator, dans une totale confusion mêlée de frayeur.

\- Madame Connor ? me lançai-je, maladroitement. Bonsoir, je m'appelle Sam Davies. Je… Je suis une amie de John. Et lui… apparemment, ce Terminator est un allié…

Mais la mère de John m'ignora complètement, comme si j'étais transparente, n'ayant de yeux que pour le cyborg et son fils.

Enfin, le Terminator atteignit poliment sa main vers Sarah, voulant l'aider à se relever. En voyant le regard confus de la femme, je compris qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de la machine, du même modèle qui avait tenté de la tuer.

\- Viens avec moi, si tu veux vivre, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Il s'était comporté exactement comme ça, quand je l'avais rencontré plusieurs heures plus tôt. Et pour la première fois, je pouvais voir ses yeux. Il avait le regard d'un être humain, mais semblait vide, dénué d'émotion. Comme si il n'avait aucune humanité.

\- N'aie pas peur, Maman, dit John, toujours agenouillé avec sa mère. Il est là pour nous aider. Tout va bien.

Sarah, dans un état second, prit la main énorme du cyborg, avec ses doigts tremblantes, et le Terminator la remit sur pied.

J'étais soulagée qu'on ai réussi à retrouver la mère de John.

Soudain, le regard du Terminator se figea devant une direction. Je levai la tête et aperçus à trente mètres de nous, de l'autre côté d'un mur de barreaux… le flic tueur d'Angie, le T-1000.

Je hoquetai de frayeur :

\- Lui par contre, c'est pas un allié !

Je savais que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, y compris le psychiatre, qui semblait être frappé par la foudre. Moi, j'étais aussi effrayée que quand il était chez moi, et que je l'ai vue transpercer le crâne de ma meilleure amie.

Le T-1000 avait son pistolet à la main. Il s'avança vers les barreaux, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Son corps se divisa, comme de la gélatine, à travers les barres. Il se serra à travers, comme de la pâte à modeler. Nous le vîmes se déformer et presser à travers comme une pâte visqueuse forcée à passer un obstacle. Quand il en sortit des bars, un bruit se fit entendre. Son pistolet était pris dans les barreaux, le seul objet solide. Le flic tueur tira son arme hors des barres et s'avança vers nous.

Le Terminator souleva son énorme fusil et le braqua sur le T-1000.

\- Sauvez-vous ! tonna-t-il, les yeux fixés sur l'autre cyborg destructeur.

Je me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je fonçai, comme une folle vers le premier ascenseur, se trouvant sur mon chemin. Je sentis que John et sa mère couraient derrière moi. J'entendis des grands coup de feu, et toute une cacophonie de pétarades de pistolet. Une fois arrivée à l'ascenseur, j'appuyai comme une dingue, sur le bouton, faisant ouvrir les portes. J'y entrai, suivie de John et Sarah qui pénétrèrent à leur tour.

Ensuite, j'aperçus au loin, le Terminator qui tentait de repousser le T-1000 avec son énorme fusil. À chaque impacts de balle, ça laissait comme une trace de mercure sur le flic tueur, qui se refermait aussitôt.

Ne ralentissant pas l'allure, le Terminator arriva vers l'ascenseur sans cesser de lui tirer dessus. Les portes de la cage d'acier se refermèrent, nous pouvions voir les marques causés par les impacts de balle.

Alors que je nous croyais en sécurité, une grande lame en acier surgit entre les portes de l'ascenseur, les obligeant à s'ouvrir. Sarah entraîna son fils contre le mur de l'ascenseur, moi, je me planquai, paniquée, derrière l'homme machine. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, nous dévoilant le T-1000 avec ses longs bras en lame d'acier. Le Terminator lui tira un coup de feu en plein sur la tête. Une forte détonation me fit sursauter, et je voyais la tête du T-1000 déchiquetée par l'explosion, formant deux masses pâteuses de métal liquide.

Enfin, l'ascenseur se referma devant nous, et nous descendîmes vers le garage souterrain. J'en profitai pour reprendre mon souffle. John garda son calme, tandis que Sarah était stupéfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bordel, c'est quoi ce truc ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis, la mère de mon ami se tourna vers moi, remarquant enfin ma présence.

\- Et toi, t'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Encore sonnée par l'apparition du flic tueur, je bredouillai :

\- Je suis Sam Davies… Une amie de John, et je ne sais pas ce que je fais là…

Et avant que je ne puisse poursuivre davantage, nous entendîmes un grand bruit métallique au-dessus de nos têtes. Le Terminator leva la tête en brandissant son fusil. Puis, des lames d'acier jaillirent de nulle part, et manquèrent de nous toucher. Le T-1000 devait se trouver au-dessus de l'ascenseur.

Notre protecteur machine lui tira plusieurs coups de feu avec son fusil.

\- Couchez-vous ! nous ordonna-t-il.

En même pas une seconde, j'étais déjà planquée au sol de l'ascenseur, en tremblant de tous mes membres, voulant faire abstraction des bruits de coups de feu. John était toujours debout dans un coin de l'ascenseur, avec sa mère comme bouclier. Celle-ci prit un browning de la ceinture du Terminator et fit feu à son tour au-dessus de sa tête.

Mais Sarah et le Terminator eurent beau tirer, les lames d'acier apparaissaient partout de n'importe quel endroit du plafond de l'ascenseur. Soudain, une lame toucha Sarah dans le dos, lui provoquant une éraflure. La jeune femme hurla de douleur, tandis que John la soutint. Il lui passa alors des munitions que le Terminator avait pris au gardien d'entrée. Après avoir chargé son arme, Sarah fit feu à nouveau sur le plafond.

Enfin, à mon grand soulagement, l'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes d'acier s'ouvrirent et aussitôt, je m'empressai de me relever et fonçai comme une folle à l'extérieur dans le parking souterrain. Sarah, John et le Terminator me rejoignirent peu après.

Une voiture de sécurité de l'hôpital arriva droit sur nous. Sarah arriva devant elle, avec son arme à feu braquée sur le véhicule.

\- **Descends de ta voiture !** hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Elle tira une balle qui toucha le pare-brise tout proche de la tête du conducteur. Je sursautai dû au coup de feu.

\- **TOUT DE SUITE !**

Le gardien sortit de la voiture en levant les bras. Le Terminator arriva sur lui, l'attrapant par la chemise et le projeta contre le mur, l'assommant complètement.

Sarah, John et moi, nous fonçâmes droit vers la voiture. Sarah s'installa sur le siège passager avant, tandis que John et moi, nous nous installâmes à l'arrière. Le Terminator prit la place au volant et fit démarrer la voiture en arrière.

Devant nous, le T-1000 fonçait à toute allure, courant beaucoup plus vite qu'un humain, et arriva sur nous avec la voiture qui roulait en arrière, les pneus glissant sur la rampe. Sarah tira plusieurs balles sur le torse du flic tueur, le touchant, mais sans pour autant le ralentir. Puis, l'arme à feu cessa de tirer.

\- Je suis à sec, fit Sarah en passant son arme à John.

Ce dernier s'empressa de mettre des balles dans le chargeur. Moi, comme une idiote qui ne sait pas quoi faire, je restai inerte dans la voiture à côté de mon ami.

Le Terminator conduisait tout en tirant sur le T-1000 avec son énorme fusil.

\- Vite ! s'impatienta Sarah.

John passa son arme, et sa mère reprit sa fusillade sur le flic tueur. Puis, ce fut au tour de cyborg de recharger son fusil. J'attrapai son arme lourde et m'empressai de la passer à John.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? me reprocha John, pour mon manque d'utilité.

\- Hé, on ne m'a jamais appris à mettre des munitions dans un chargeur de flingue ou de fusil, rétorquai-je, totalement irritée.

J'espérais vraiment que le T-1000 allait se fatiguer et arrêter de nous poursuivre, mais c'était peine perdue, car il continuait toujours sa course vers nous.

On avançait toujours à reculons, et nous arrivâmes enfin à l'extérieur.

\- Accrochez-vous ! fit le Terminator, toujours avec sa voix calme.

La voiture fit une embardée, nous bousculant, et poursuivit son chemin vers le grillage de sécurité. Le cyborg fit tourner la voiture dans l'autre sens, et fonça vers le poste d'entrée. Le véhicule de sécurité défonça le grillage et enfin, nous étions sortis de l'hôpital.

John venait tout juste de recharger le fusil de son robot, et moi, j'aperçus avec horreur le T-1000 à l'arrière de la voiture accroché au coffre. Ses deux bras étaient transformés en pied de biche métallique. Le flic tueur nous aperçut à l'arrière.

\- **JOHN, BAISSE-TOI !** hurlai-je, paniquée.

Aussitôt, nous nous recroquevillâmes sur les sièges, tandis que les bras métalliques du cyborg tueur brisèrent la vitre arrière nous manquant de peu. Sarah s'empressa de maintenir une bonne adhérence sur son fils de manière à le protéger.

\- Prends le volant ! entendis-je le Terminator parler à la mère de John.

Il se poussa lui-même, hors de la fenêtre du siège conducteur en dégainant son énorme fusil, et tira plusieurs coups de feu sur le cyborg tueur.

J'entendis plusieurs détonations fortes, et puis plus rien. Le Terminator reprit sa place au volant.

J'en profitai pour me remettre au siège et constatai que le T-1000 avait disparu. Je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement. J'étais tétanisée par toutes ces émotions. Je posai une main sur mon cœur.

Deux fois, on avait essayé de me tuer, et dans la même journée. C'était trop pour moi ! J'en pouvais plus ! Je ne voulais qu'une chose : rentrer chez moi, et supporter ma tante ivrogne. Ça ne serait plus un calvaire comparé à ce que je venais de vivre aujourd'hui.

Mais bon… plus rien n'était normal, désormais. Il y avait maintenant deux machines venus du futur. Une pour me tuer moi et John, et une autre pour nous protéger. Quel sort l'avenir nous réservait-t-il ?

Tous à mes pensées, je vis que le cyborg avait éteint les phares avant de la voiture. Nous roulions à présent dans la pénombre. John regardait derrière depuis la vitre brisée avant de se retourner.

\- Il n'est plus là, il n'y a personne derrière nous, déclara-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda sa mère, soucieuse.

\- Oui, répondit John, avant de se tourner vers le Terminator, tu vois quelque chose ?

Le cyborg répondit d'un ton prosaïque :

\- Oui, je vois tout.

\- Cool !

Moi, je restai silencieuse, n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche, tellement j'étais sonnée par tout ce qui venait de nous arriver.

Dans la confusion, Sarah regarda le Terminator avant de se tourner vers son fils. Elle atteignit vers lui. J'ai cru qu'elle allait l'étreindre, mais en fait, elle frotta ses mains partout sur son corps, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que John n'était pas blessé. On aurait dit un vétérinaire qui vérifiait si un chien n'avait pas les os brisés.

John n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça et se retira des bras de sa mère.

\- Je t'ais dis que je vais bien ! rétorqua-t-il.

Sarah afficha un regard sévère à son fils avant de rétorquer froidement :

\- John, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir là-bas. C'était stupide ! Nom de Dieu, t'es censé être plus intelligent que ça ! Tu as failli te faire tuer. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu ne dois pas risquer ta vie. Pas même pour moi, tu comprends ? Tu es beaucoup trop important ! Tu comprends ça ?

John dévisagea sa mère, surpris et blessé.

\- Il fallait que je te sorte de là, je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il, espérant recevoir de la compassion.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin que tu m'aides, je m'en sortais très bien sans toi, répondit sèchement Sarah.

Sa réaction m'avait sidérée. On avait risqué nos vies pour la faire sortir d'hôpital. On avait failli mourir à cause d'elle, et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à dire ? Elle pourrait au moins avoir de la reconnaissance pour nous. J'avais très envie de lui crier dessus, mais je me retins. Je connaissais à peine cette femme, et je n'avais pas très envie de me mesurer à elle, étant donné qu'elle a passé plusieurs années à l'asile.

J'aperçus le visage de John se décomposer. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître. Sarah lui donna un regard sévère.

\- Arrête ça, tout de suite ! Tu ne peux pas pleurer, John. D'autres enfants peuvent se permettre de pleurer, toi non.

Là, j'étais encore plus sidérée. Tout le monde a le droit de souffrir, même les grands leaders ont leurs propres faiblesses. Personne n'était infaillible ! De quel droit osait-t-elle dire que John ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer ?

Ça prouvait que John était comme moi, un peu dépassé par les événements. Il voulait être courageux, mais à sa manière. Quand on sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, comment pouvait-on faire comme si c'était naturel ?

J'aperçus le Terminator bouger sa tête en direction de John.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans tes yeux, John ? demanda-t-il, de sa voix neutre.

\- Rien, répondit mon ami en réprimant ses larmes.

Puis, le cyborg tourna sa tête en direction de la route. Sarah se détourna de son fils, pour s'adresser enfin à moi, toujours avec une voix ferme :

\- Et toi, la gamine, t'es qui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

La gamine ? m'exclamai-je dans mes pensées, cette femme ne me connaissait pas, et elle m'appelle la gamine ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

\- Je m'appelle Sam Davies, répondis-je sereinement. Et qu'est-ce que je fous là, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ça vous va comme réponse ?

Sarah hocha la tête et se détourna de moi. Je sentais que je l'avais un peu vexée. Et elle s'adressa au Terminator :

\- Et vous, c'est quoi, votre histoire ?

* * *

_**La suite arrive très prochainement…**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Révélations

_**Salut, c'est de nouveau moi ! Voici la suite. J'espère mettre les prochains chapitre dans pas longtemps...**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4 : RÉVÉLATIONS**_

Toujours dans l'obscurité, le Terminator conduisait la voiture dans la nuit noire. Sarah lui demandait des explications. Le cyborg lui répondit pour la plupart en précisant qu'il avait pour mission de veiller sur John et moi. Vint le moment où il parla du T-1000, lui exposant sa structure.

\- Ce T-1000… Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on lui tire dessus ? demanda-t-elle.

\- La pénétration balistique le choque, mais seulement pendant quelques secondes, expliqua l'homme machine, les yeux fixés sur la route sombre.

Sarah resta pensive pendant un moment, avant d'ajouter :

\- Peut-on le détruire ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit le Terminator, toujours avec sa voix neutre.

\- Super ! maugréai-je en silence.

Peu après, ce fut le silence. Le Terminator continuait à conduire dans la nuit sombre. Sarah resta silencieuse, tout comme John et moi.

* * *

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant une station d'essence délabré déserte avec une lumière au néon qui bourdonnait. Curieusement, la rue était tout aussi déserte.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le garage. Le cyborg et John descendirent pour aller ouvrir. J'aperçus le Terminator arracher la serrure en métal et faire signe à Sarah de conduire le véhicule de sécurité à l'intérieur.

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, l'homme machine referma la lourde porte du garage.

Tandis que John et moi, nous cherchions à allumer tout ce qui pouvait faire de la lumière afin d'éclairer le bâtiment désert, Sarah et le Terminator se toisèrent du regard.

\- Vous êtes dans un sale état, commenta la mère de John en montrant les blessures par balle du cyborg.

\- Vous aussi, répliqua le Terminator de sa voix neutre en montrant la blessure presque sanglante dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Le cyborg partit donc, chercher une trousse de premier soins sur un bureau, ainsi que quelques chiffons, une bouteille d'alcool, et quelques outils de fortune.

* * *

Peu après, il s'occupa de soigner la blessure de Sarah. Celle-ci était assise sur une caisse vide, avec le Terminator derrière elle, en train de suturer la blessure avec un fil très fin enroulé autour d'un alternateur. En utilisant une paire de pince à bec effilé, il tira le fil à travers sa peau pâle avec une main délicate.

John et moi, tenions quelques lampes pour les éclairer. Fascinée, je regardai le Terminator suturer la plaie avec douceur. Pour une machine à tuer, il était étonnant de voir à quel point elle était capable de guérir une plaie en douceur.

Sarah regardait au loin, sans se soucier de la douleur, comme si elle voulait la masquer. Mais je voyais à son regard qu'elle préférerait ne pas être ausculté par un cyborg.

\- Tu sais ce que tu fais ? demanda John, qui comme moi, ne perdait pas une miette de ce que nous voyions.

\- J'ai des fichiers très détaillés sur l'anatomie humaine, répondit simplement le Terminator, entièrement concentré sur sa tâche.

\- Je n'en doute pas, murmura Sarah le regard ailleurs, ça fait de vous un tueur encore plus efficace ?

\- Exact, répondit le cyborg avec son air neutre habituel.

Je voyais très bien au regard de la mère de John qu'elle était très mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être auscultée par lui. Même au son de sa voix.

* * *

Plus tard, ce fut au tour du Terminator d'être examiné. John, Sarah et moi, nous l'aidâmes à retirer sa longue veste en cuir ainsi que son t-shirt, nous dévoilant son torse imposant très musclé… et qui contenait plusieurs impacts de balle. J'étais abasourdie de voir autant de trous de balle de 9mm sur son dos et sur ses bras. Le torse du cyborg était musclé à bloc. Sans ces impacts de balle et si je ne savais pas que cet homme était une machine, j'aurais peut-être craqué sur lui.

John et moi, nous examinâmes sa veste qui contenait au moins, plus d'une vingtaine d'impacts pas balle.

\- Ça te fait mal quand on te tire dessus ? demanda John.

\- Je ressens les blessures, expliqua le cyborg, toujours neutre. La douleur est juste une donnée.

Sarah lavait les trous de balle dans son dos avec de l'alcool.

\- Vous cicatrisez comme nous ? demanda Sarah, alors qu'elle retirait les balles du dos de l'imposant homme-machine avec une pince.

\- Oui, approuva le Terminator.

\- Tant mieux, poursuivit Sarah concentrée sur sa tâche, si vous ne pouvez pas passer pour un humain, vous nous servez à rien.

La mère de John atteignit dans les plaies sanglantes avec sa pince et retira les balles de 9mm toutes aplaties contre le corps du cyborg, qu'elle s'empressa de les jeter sur une table métallique.

\- Combien de temps vis-tu ? Ou ta durée, je ne sais pas, demanda John, toujours en regardant son protecteur machine.

\- 120 ans, avec ma pile actuelle, répondit le Terminator.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez vieillir comme un humain ? osait-je demander, timide.

\- Oui, approuva le cyborg.

\- Comment une machine peut-elle vieillir ? demanda Sarah, sceptique.

\- Le tissu humain qui me recouvre est comme un tissu humain normal, je peux donc vieillir comme un humain sans pour autant être obsolète, expliqua tout simplement le Terminator.

\- Est-ce que tu peux apprendre des choses qui n'ont pas été programmées ? demanda John, pour que tu puisses avoir l'air plus humain, et moins débile, quoi !

Le Terminator regarda John, avant de répondre.

\- J'ai une unité centrale neuronale auto-évolutive. Skynet en bride des fonctions lorsqu'on est seul.

\- Faut pas que vous réfléchissiez… rétorqua sombrement la mère de John.

\- Non.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le réinitialiser ? demanda John.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, peut-on le faire ? ajoutai-je, toujours timide.

Sarah et le cyborg nous regardèrent avec d'étranges airs. Il était vraiment clair que je n'appartenais pas à ce monde.

* * *

Peu après, le Terminator avait remis son t-shirt et fut installé sur une chaise devant un miroir, tandis que Sarah suivait ses instructions pour retirer sa puce centrale du "_cerveau_" (si on peut dire) du cyborg.

Heureusement que j'étais fan de films d'horreurs, sinon, j'aurais été écœurée de voir Sarah faire une légère incision sur le côté droit de son crâne et lui retirer la peau avec quelques cheveux. Je pus voir sous sa peau une sorte de cylindre en métal sous du sang et de la peau.

Ce qui me fascinait, c'était que le Terminator était complètement calme. On était en train de lui entailler le crâne, cela n'avait vraiment pas l'air de le déranger.

\- Dévissez les deux cylindres vers la gauche, dit-il à Sarah, son regard posé sur son reflet dans le miroir.

Sarah prit une mini-perceuse et se mit à la tâche de dévisser les cylindres. Une fois que cela fut fait, le Terminator reprit ses instructions :

\- Maintenant, ouvrez le couvercle du port.

Elle nettoya le sang et utilisa les outils du garage pour dévisser le couvercle en cylindre. Puis, Sarah reprit la pince.

\- Tirez et brisez le scellé.

Sarah obéit et retira le couvercle. On pouvait ainsi voir ce qui ressemblait à un clou énorme.

\- Bien, retirez le bloc antichoc.

La mère de John suivit ses instructions et enfin on atteignit à ce qui semblait être l'intérieur de son crâne.

\- Le processeur est au fond. Vous le voyez ?

\- Oui, répondit Sarah.

\- C'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas le louper, ajoutai-je en regardant de plus près.

\- Pincez le corps du processeur. Et vous tirez, reprit le Terminator.

Sarah atteignit la puce avec la pince. Je regardai alors ce qu'elle venait de retirer, ainsi que John. Nous pouvions voir qu'il s'agissait d'un rectangle céramique rougeâtre avec un connecteur sur l'extrémité. Ça avait la taille et la forme d'un domino, constitué de petits cubes reliés entre eux.

C'était donc ça, le cerveau d'un Terminator ? Toutes les données et informations de l'homme-machine dans une si petite chose ? Une simple petite chose ? Comment cela pouvait-il faire des dégâts considérables à l'humanité ?

John et moi, nous regardâmes le Terminator. Ce dernier était inerte, immobile, comme quelqu'un de mort. John agita sa main, fit claquer ses doigts près de son visage… aucune réaction.

\- Hou-hou ! fis-je au cyborg.

Toujours aucune réaction. Il semblait désactivé.

John leva alors son énorme bras, et le laissa en l'air. Son bras resta dans la position soulevée.

\- C'est trop délirant ! murmurai-je.

Après un bref moment à regarder le corps inerte du cyborg, je voulus observer à nouveau la puce du processeur qui se trouvait dans les mains de Sarah. Celle-ci s'était éloignée de nous avec.

\- Tu vois le commutateur ? demanda John en se retournant vers sa mère.

Sarah venait de poser la puce sur une table, et à côté, elle prit un gros marteau. Nous réalisâmes avec horreur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle leva son marteau droit sur la puce.

\- Non ! Non ! hurlâmes John et moi en même temps.

Immédiatement, John courut pour poser ses mains sur la puce, empêchant ainsi le marteau de cogner. Sarah avait un regard de haine et d'inhumain.

\- Dégagez de là ! John et la gamine ! Dégagez ! nous tonna-t-elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demandai-je, affolée.

\- Ne le tue pas, Maman ! incita John.

\- C'est une machine, John. Pas un humain, rétorqua Sarah avec une voix sinistre.

\- D'accord, mais on en a besoin de cette machine, répliqua John.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, tous les deux, nous tonna la mère de John. On s'en sortira sans lui.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, il nous a bien protégé, rétorquai-je hors de moi. Pourquoi se débarrasser de lui, maintenant ?

\- Il est la seule preuve du futur, de la guerre… de tout ça, ajouta mon nouvel ami.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance… objecta Sarah. Vous ne savez pas combien il est difficile d'en tuer de ces choses-là. C'est la seule et unique occasion qu'on a ! Dégagez !

\- Madame Connor, attendez… intervins-je, à nouveau, vous l'avez dis vous-même, c'est une machine. Une machine qui contient des informations… sur le futur, sur ce qui va arriver… cette machine sait donc comment cette guerre a débuté, forcément. Donc, au lieu de la tuer, utilisons-la de cette chose. Si nous la détruisons, on va perdre notre meilleure chance d'empêcher ce truc de malheur d'arriver.

\- Et n'oublie pas que je suis supposé devenir un grand chef militaire ! ajouta John, à son tour. Tu pourrais écouter mes idées de chef de temps à autre ! Parce que si ma mère ne le fait pas, qui est-ce qui m'écoutera ?

John retira alors ses mains de la puce. Dans un état second, sa mère nous regarda, ainsi que la puce. Puis, se mit à frapper le marteau juste à côté du "_cerveau_". Je soupirai de soulagement.

Il était vrai qu'au début, j'étais terrifiée par le Terminator, mais plus maintenant. Vu la façon dont il nous avait protégé aujourd'hui, je me sentais vraiment en sécurité auprès de lui. Je commençais même à l'apprécier comme un ami.

Sarah me faisait plus peur que les machines tueurs. Quand on la regardait, on dirait vraiment un personnage froid et sans âme.

\- Très bien, faites comme vous le sentez, vous deux ! fit-elle en jetant avec désinvolture, le marteau sur la table.

John prit alors la puce, revint vers le Terminator, qui était toujours inerte. Il la réinséra dans son crâne.

Puis, la tête du cyborg bougea à nouveau. Il nous regarda à tour de rôle.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-il, toujours d'une voix neutre.

S'il savait ce que Sarah a bien failli lui faire, pensai-je dans ma tête.

\- Non, aucun problème ! répondit John avec le sourire.

\- Aucun problème pour le moment, ajoutai-je.

J'aidai John à remettre les couvercles à leurs places, tout en refermant le côté du crâne incisé. Voilà que je me mettais à jouer les chirurgiennes sur les hommes-machine. Si ma mère et Angie me voyaient…

En pensant à Angie, je réalisai que je n'avais toujours pas demandé quelle était mon rôle dans tout ça ? Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis la mort d'Angie, que j'avais oublié de demander pourquoi le T-1000 en avait après moi.

Je me tournai alors vers le Terminator qui s'était relevé.

\- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose ? fis-je timidement vers lui.

Le cyborg posa son regard sur moi, sans broncher ou dire un mot. Je m'empressais alors de lui demander :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le T-1000 veut ma mort ? Pourquoi… Skynet veut me voir disparaître ? En quoi suis-je mêlée à cette histoire d'apocalypse futuriste ?

Je sentis que la réponse allait beaucoup me déplaire. Je redoutais même ce qu'il allait me répondre. Mes craintes allaient bientôt être fondées.

\- Samantha Davies deviendra le commandant-en-chef des opérations de la Résistance contre Skynet, expliqua le Terminator toujours d'une voix neutre en me regardant. Tu deviendras le bras-droit de John Connor. Un soldat totalement aguerri et un grand atout pour la Résistance.

Ces révélations me firent choquer. Je sentis les regards de John et de sa mère sur moi. J'allais devenir moi aussi, un grand soldat militaire ? Moi, qui ne sait même pas se défendre, qui tremble comme une feuille en voyant le T-1000. Celle-là, je l'avais pas vu venir !

Le Terminator me regarda, toujours avec son regard neutre habituel.

\- Tu comptes parmi les meilleurs alliés de John Connor, jusqu'à ton élimination.

Là, j'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue dans le ventre. J'espérais avoir mal entendue. Non, il a du se tromper !

\- Mon élimination ? Comment ça, mon élimination ? demandai-je totalement paniquée.

\- Chez l'être humain, la mort est inéluctable, répondit le Terminator, neutre.

\- Oui, ça je le savais, merci, répondis-je, mais encore ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

\- Samantha Davies a été terminée le 11 juillet 2029, alors qu'elle était en mission de reconnaissance avec quelques résistants. Elle est restée en arrière pour secourir un soldat blessé, mais elle ne survit pas à l'attaque de mon modèle. Elle a donc été supprimée par un Terminator de mon modèle.

\- Mais si elle a été tuée dans le futur, pourquoi Skynet veut la tuer dans le passé, demanda alors Sarah qui nous avait écouté.

\- Skynet estime que Samantha Davies reste un obstacle pour la réussite de son projet pour écraser les humains. Si la mort de Samantha Davies venait à se faire plus tôt, ses chances de gagner seraient grandes.

Là, j'étais complètement assommée par le choc. Je ne pouvais que fixer, immobile, la silhouette imposante du Terminator.

C'était donc ça, ma vie ? Voilà à quoi elle se résumerait ? Voilà comment allait se dérouler mon futur ? À me faire tuer ? Survivre à une guerre nucléaire, combattre des machines tueuses jusqu'à ma mort ?

Là, c'en était trop ! Il fallait que ça s'arrêtait ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Vraiment plus !

J'eus des larmes à mes yeux. Je posai alors mes mains dessus pour cacher mes sanglots. Je sentis la main de John se poser sur mon épaule. Il voulait sûrement me rassurer, mais moi, je ne voulais pas le voir. Je me dégageai de sa main réconfortante.

\- Sam…

\- John, laisse-moi… j'ai… j'ai besoin d'être seule… Laissez-moi tranquille !

Sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit, je partis vers un coin du garage. Je trouvai alors la carcasse d'une voiture en réparation. Je me jetai alors à l'arrière, à plat ventre, et j'en profitai pour pleurer en silence.

Tout se brouillait dans ma tête. Ma meilleure amie était morte. Un cyborg tueur du futur voulait ma mort. J'étais en compagnie de la personne la plus importante à devenir, et voilà que j'apprenais mon rôle dans tout ça ! Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître ça ! Je ne _voulais_ pas croire le Terminator de la révélation qu'il venait de m'annoncer, et pourtant, une partie de moi y _croyait_.

Mes sanglots ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, j'étais incapable de m'empêcher de pleurer. C'était plus fort que moi.

Je me souvins des moments où j'étais triste. Quand ma mère était là pour me réconforter, elle me faisait du chocolat chaud, elle disait que c'était le meilleur moyen de remonter le moral. Je souhaitai plus que tout qu'elle soit là, pour me mettre en sécurité, m'abriter de toute cette folie…

Mais elle n'était plus là. Ma mère, Angie, mes amis… Mon existence d'avant venait de disparaître à jamais. En l'espace d'une journée. C'était fini ! La fille qui s'amusait avec ses amies, qui regardait des films d'horreur avec sa meilleure amie était morte ! Ce n'était plus moi. Quand on se perd en chemin, on n'a que deux solutions : tenter de retrouver la personne qu'on était, ou lui dire adieu pour toujours.

Je venais d'entrer dans ma nouvelle existence, mon futur. Je voulais oublier l'existence des Terminators, de John, de sa mère, de tout ça… mais c'était trop tard ! Mon destin ne pouvait-il pas être autrement ? Seul le temps me le dirait...

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...**_


End file.
